1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to video monitor technology. In particular, the present invention relates to status information storage and display for multi-frequency video monitor.
2. Description of Related Art
There are many causes for failure in video monitors. Examples of these causes include component aging, component and assembly defects, and incorrect usage. When the failed monitor is returned to the manufacturer for repair, it is important to determine these causes as accurately as possible.
One of the most significant clues for diagnosis of problems is the state of the monitor immediately before the failure. By examining the status information immediately prior to failure, repair personnel can quickly identify the source of failure and thus perform the repair effectively.
The prior art video monitor systems do not provide this information. Without the information, the diagnosis is prolonged and the repair becomes a tedious process.
Furthermore, some useful information about the monitor are only shown at the back of the monitor, causing access difficulty. This information may include model number, serial number, and the year of manufacturing. The monitor indication information is useful not only to the test personnel when the monitor is shipped back for repair, but also the user in the field.
Accordingly, there is a need to provide an apparatus and method for storing status information prior to failure and displaying monitor information.
The present invention discloses a method and apparatus for storing status information prior to shutdown of a video monitor. The method comprising the steps of: (1) obtaining an indication of an operational parameter; (2) determining if a shutdown condition occurs based on the indication; and (3) if the shutdown condition occurs, storing status information in a non-volatile memory, and generating a shutdown sequence to disable the video monitor.